


Wait - I’m You, and You’re Me?

by buckybarnesplumwhore



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, bucky barnes x black!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesplumwhore/pseuds/buckybarnesplumwhore
Summary: A lab experiment gone wrong, and you end up in your husband's body.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Wait - I’m You, and You’re Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to @happygowriting tumblr on earning 100 followers, so I participated in their 100 word drabble challenge!  
> Prompt: Body Swap  
> Pairing: Bucky Barnes x black!reader  
> Warning: Implied smut  
> A/N: this was hard as hell doing only 100 words! I’m so use to writing in details, so this was totally a challenge for me! I hope you like this crack I wrote!  
> do not repost my works!

“What the hell?!” Tony’s screeching, as Bruce confusingly stares. A lab mishap, you and your husband’s subconscious were misplaced in each other.

Using Bucky’s hand, you palm his cock. “It feels different using your hand this time.” You snorted, amazed you can feel his dick hardening. Bucky groped your breasts with your palms, “Fuck, baby. Your tits are sensitive.” Bucky’s chuckled in your voice, “I love it.”

Explore each other’s bodies through the other’s senses? A new kink has entered the building.

“Take your time fixing the machine!” Bucky and you shouted, leaving a disgusted Tony, and a blushing Bruce.


End file.
